Toxic
by Cupe
Summary: SasoDei. There was something about him, so intoxicating, like a drug.... Rated for minor swearing and slightly adult themes, lemon sequel up! Thanks to all reviewers!
1. Toxic

_A/N: Okay, my first try at some SasoDei. Might do a Mature, yummy, yaoi lemon sequel, what do you think? I've been writing yaoi for roughly 3 years now, and Sasori's little extras will make it a damn good challenge_

_Also, in this I am taking some liberties with Sasori's abilities to feel. He cannot feel physical pain, but still has some, albeit long unused, emotions. In this, he is also aware of touch in the same way he was as a human._

_Hope you enjoy!_

There was something about him, so intoxicating, like a drug, or a poison. A poison so potent, once you were infected, there was no escape. _Ever_. A poison that could be deadly, if angered, a poison that resided in your veins, unnoticed until it was too late and you were caught. A fly in a spider's web. Not that you'd _want _to escape, of course. Sasori sure as hell didn't want to.

Despite his attempts to quell that anarchic streak that lit up that half mad smirk his partner wore while blowing something to pieces, Sasori had realised that although he could control most things, he couldn't control life. That smirk that made long dead feelings ignite once again and wage war in his mind, depriving him of the sleep he hadn't needed for years. The peace of mind he'd grown used to, rudely shattered by a brick. A young, blond haired, blue eyed brick, to be precise.

When Leader had introduced Deidara as Sasori's new partner, he hadn't even looked at him twice, and now he wondered why. The bomber's ridiculous amount of energy and bouncy personality certainly livened up the Akatsuki Head Quarters. The normally deathly silent halls were now filled with the bangs of small explosions and Hidan's voice telling him to shut the fuck up before he shoved said explosives where the sun didn't shine. A small smile graced Sasori's lips at the memories. These corridors that once held nothing for him, now held a multitude of feelings. A crack here, a scorch mark there, all reminders of Deidara's presence.

The first time they'd shared a room, Sasori had found it damn hard not to stare as Deidara pulled off that oh so tight fishnet shirt, revealing a very nicely toned stomach and flawless skin. He was skinny, but not overly so. _Perfect._ Then he'd retreated to the bathroom for a shower and Sasori told himself he was not imagining what lay beneath those tight black pants. When the blond returned, Sasori was damn glad he had no blood otherwise he would have been dealing with the mother of all nosebleeds. Deidara, half naked, wet and a slight blush creeping over those chiseled cheek bones was, in a word, heaven. And at that moment, Sasori was sure he'd pledge himself to anyone, hell even Jashin, if he could only taste the gorgeous boy stood in front of him. But, his pride held him back from pouncing on Deidara and ravishing him. No. He would act like he didn't give a toss about him, and hope that maybe it would stop the blond from walking around that that.

It wasn't until a year later, when they were yet again sharing a room in some god forsaken inn in some shit heap of a village, that Sasori realised what had kept the blond going through the past months of insults. No matter what he'd called him, how many times he'd demeaned his art, those plentiful sharp smacks with Hiruko's tail (and he swore another long dead part of him died again when he heard his partner cry out in pain. Pain that he was inflicting.), the young artist had kept his head high, continued to ask Sasori's opinion on those damned sculptures of his and crave his acceptance. Deidara was spirited, passionate, able to brush off Sasori's words with a smirk, but after a year of all this, both were close to breaking point. They could both feel the tension, Deidara had been sulking more than usual and Sasori had been trying to avoid him so as not to exacerbate the situation with more names and slaps that he didn't mean. As was the norm, Deidara locked himself in the bathroom, and several moments later, the shower was turned on. Sasori sighed, leaning back against the double bed they were being forced to share. Hiruko was safely stored in a scroll, more and more ninja were becoming aware of his preferred form and this was a stealth mission, they really didn't want to be recognised. He forced himself not to look up as Deidara re entered the room, probably half naked, dripping slightly with that delicious red tinge across his cheeks. No! He had to stop thinking this way if he was going to get over this. He felt the bomb technician lie down on 'his' half of the bed and Sasori stole a glance out of the corner of his eye, as he'd guessed, Deidara was stretched out, hands behind his head, still damp hair spread around him like some kind of halo, eyes closed, and yep, blushing slightly. Suddenly, those eyes opened, revealing those blue pools that Sasori would give a limb (He could always get a new one in no time but that wasn't the point) to drown in,

"Danna?" Shit, he'd caught him looking,

"What?" Sasori answered, narrowing his reddish-brown eyes a little,

"Are you okay un?" Deidara rolled onto his side, so he was facing Sasori,

"I'm fine you stupid brat. It's none of your business anyway." He snapped, dying a little more inside at the hurt look in his partner's eyes,

"Okay un." He replied simply, rolling onto the opposite side so Sasori was left staring at his back. The puppet master closed his eyes, furrowing his brow, wishing he didn't have to hurt him like this. He reached over to the bedside lamp,

"I'm turning off the light Deidara." he said simply, wincing at the coldness that came so naturally into his voice now. He got no reply and hit the switch, glad for the slight solace the darkness brought him. Even with the moonlight shining in through the annoying thin curtains, Deidara wouldn't be able to see Sasori gazing tenderly over at the smooth skin of his back. He looked like an angel, bathed in moonlight as he was. _My angel._ My fallen angel. Sasori thought with a slight smile. As if. He frowned again and closed his eyes, wishing that this futile replacement for sleep could plunge him into unconsciousness. This puppet body, engineered so carefully. It felt no pain; physical pain anyway. Apparently, he could still feel the tides of emotion still locked into his chakra core heart.

Sasori wasn't sure how long he was led there before he caught movement out of the corner of his still open eyes as Deidara curled into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest, still led on his side. Sasori shifted noiselessly to get a better view, biting his lip out of habit. He saw the slight tremours across his partner's back before he heard the muffled sobs. His eyes widened a little and he felt a strange pain in his chest. It got worse as the sobs continued, Deidara's attempts to hide them failing. Sasori moved closer to the blonde, sitting up and reaching to rub his back a little. Deidara stiffened and flinced away a little at the touch, evidently expecting the puppet to hurt him. Sasori was certainly glad he couldn't cry otherwise he'd be putting Niagra-_fucking_-Falls to shame right now,

"Deidara? What's wrong?" He asked, fighting the coldness that wanted to lace itself into the words as it had done for far too long,

"Why do you care un?" Came the tear thick reply.

_Aw fuck it._

Sasori pulled Deidara into his arms, one hand stroking his blonde hair, the other wrapping around his waist, holding him in place. The younger artist struggled instantly, trying to break free,

"Deidara, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered, burying his face in that mane of yellow as its owner's struggles lessened slightly,

"Why the hell not? It's all you've done the past year un." He replied, one hand coming up to wipe uselessly at the tears still streaming down his cheeks. Sasori sighed,

"Dei, I'm so...sorry...for all of that..is that what this is-?"

"Of course it fucking is. You don't give a shit about what happens to me, I thought things would be different in Akatsuki un." He shot back, his unoccupied hand clencing into a fist.

_Here's my big moment._

Sasori cupped Deidara's cheek, forcing him to look at him. The broken look on the blond's face made something in his chest drop to the pit of his non-exsistant stomach, knowing he was the cause of his angel's pain,

"Deidara, I do care about you...more than you know...I just urgh...I shouldn't be feeling this..I did this to myself so that I would feel nothing and yet I still feel mental pain, and damnit I cannot give into it..." Deidara's reddened eyes widened a fraction, then closed. Sasori copied the movement, moving to let go of him, but Deidara clung to him, reopening his red-brown orbs the puppet master was shocked into silence as Deidara leant a little closer,

"Why supress them? You must be feeling them for a reason Danna un." He said softly, his voice still thick from crying,

"Deidara, are you asking me to love you?" Sasori asked, utterly baffled by his partner's new behaviour,

"Yes. If you don't, who will?" That settled it. Sasori closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against Deidara's. The blond, surprising responsive, returned the kiss hungrily.

"Damnit...Deidara...You're too fucking...Sexy for your...own good.." He half growled between kisses. The latter chuckled,

"You have no idea un." He whispered in the red head's ear, making him shudder. Sasori pulled Deidara against him again, feathering kissed on his face and neck, kissing away all traces of tears,

"Consider your offer taken, brat." He said, a smirk gracing his lips which the blonde returned,

"I love you too Danna." He replied, snuggling into Sasori's chest, eyes closing and sleep taking him to a dream only slightly better than his new reality.

There was something about him, so intoxicating, like a drug, or a poison. A poison so potent, once you were infected, there was no escape. _Ever_. A poison that could be deadly, if angered, a poison that resided in your veins, unnoticed until it was too late and you were caught. A fly in a spider's web. Not that you'd want to escape, of course. Sasori sure as hell didn't want to. Not now, not when he'd gotten what he'd dreamed about for so long. The masterpiece in his arms, so_ beautiful_. _Dangerous. Perfect. Deadly._

**_Toxic._**

_A/N: Please R&R, do you want a lemon? _


	2. Poison

**Poison**

_(A/N: Unlike the first part, this is from Deidara's point of view, so yeah. Just to clarify. Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed! I hope you enjoy this! It's not just pure smut like What I Go To School For, this continues on a few days after Toxic. Sasori and Deidara arrive back at base and Deidara reflects, asks advice and gets fucked senseless._

_Apologies for the lateness of this, seems whenever I try to update on time my teachers decide it's time to give me a mountain of homework and some idiot lost my fucking coursework so chances are I'm going to have to do it. AGAIN. seethes._

_Anyway, hope you enjoy!) _

He'd had his fair share of poisonings in his time in Akatsuki; having puppet master Sasori Akasuna for a partner guaranteed these things. The human puppet coated each of the weapons attached to himself and his beloved creations with various poisons that did a variety of things. Some burned their victims from the inside out during the course of about a week, an agonising painful death. Others paralyzed and slowly sapped the body of all it's energy until it gave up. Not one of them killed outright. Deidara had a strong suspiscion that Sasori secretly liked to watch and hear his opponents screaming in pain and fear as the toxins seeped into their bloodstream and round their bodies in seconds.

_Your cruel device_

_Your blood, like ice_

_One look could kill_

_My pain, your thrill_

Deidara had been Sasori's partner long enough to know that even the shallowest cut could prove fatal unless the appropriate antidote was applied as soon as possible. Sasori kept a number of these antidotes on his person, because, as a result of his and Deidara's artistic differences, when fights broke out, he couldn't risk losing his partner. Deidara now knew that it was because Sasori had loved him since the blond joined Akatsuki, but until that had been thrown into the open, Deidara had just believed it was because getting another partner would be too much hassle for the ex-Suna ninja. He knew somewhere deep down that harboring his own feeling for Sasori were dangerous, but since when had he cared how dangerous his actions were? All he knew was that Sasori was indeed much like a poison himself, a poison that could cause a death so euphoric, you couldn't care less that you were dying.

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)_

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)_

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't want to break these chains_

Anyway, each of these poisons had a different feel as it hit your veins, some burned slowly, some fiercely, others were virtually undetectable, most of them numbed the limbs and organs they reached almost instantly. The one that Sasori had been using most recently overwhelmed the senses, robbing the victim of all awareness of their surroundings and situation, turning them into sitting ducks. The way Deidara was currently feeling, felt like the effects of that poison. Only, instead of being robbed completely of his much needed senses, they were enhanced to the point that concentration was almost impossible and everything seemed more vibrant than it had before. It was like something out of a bad romance novel, or some overly slushy poem, either way, it was very strange to the young blond artist and in the end, he had to swallow his pride and ask Konan exactly what the fuck was going on.

_Your mouth, so hot_

_Your web, I'm caught_

_Your skin, so wet_

_Black lace on sweat _

He'd been worried it was the after effects of one of his Danna's poisons, but when asked, Sasori had snapped that there was nothing wrong with his antidotes. He invented the perfect poisons, so he also created the perfect antidotes. Hands down, no questions asked. The blue haired kunoichi, however, had nearly fallen out of her chair laughing (making Deidara feel very uncomfortable in the process) before regaining her composure, wiping away the tears and beginning. She started off by asking him some fairly simple questions, that slowly got worse:

"Have you been taking any hallucinogenic drugs?"

"No."

"Have you been spending a lot of time at high altitudes on those clay birds of yours?"

"No."

"Been drinking any type of disinfectant?"

"Uhh...no?"

"Pissed Itachi off?"

"Hell no!"

"Gotten laid?" Deidara had outright glared at her for that, while trying to hide the blush,

"...No.." She'd raised an eyebrow and barely managed to hide her grin, now she had the knowledge of the sculptor's intact virginity.

"Has Sasori _finally_ told you how he feels?"

"No...wait...umm..heh.." Deidara's cheeks had ended up the same coloured as afore mentioned puppet master's hair and he let his gaze wander down to his sandals, which were surprisingly interesting after owning them for 2 years. Konan grinned,

"Took him long enough! Did you not realise!? He's been making moo-cow eyes at you since..._forever_!" Deidara groaned inwardly and as he predicted, things went downhill from there. Konan proceeded to gush about how cute they must look together and explained that what Deidara was experiencing was perfectly normal for someone in love. He stood there and nodded along, punctuating his silence with grunts, but when she started trying to give him sex tips, he was gone faster than you could say "Kaboom!".

It had been two long, blissful weeks after Sasori had admitted his true feeling for Deidara and vice versa, and the two had been spending a lot more time together. Well, considering they spent a lot of time in each other's company anyway, that wasn't really saying much, but they certainly did a lot more with the time. They now spent the hours locked away behind a solid oak door in each others arms, kissing and cuddling. During this time, Deidara had learned that Sasori had kept certain parts of his anatomy human, such as his mouth and cock (Deidara was secretly rather relieved, he'd had scary thoughts about his partner looking the same as the male ninja dolls his childhood friends had played with). They'd never gotten past the mutual masturbation base and Deidara knew they were going to be moving on fast, the two were far too into their relationship for it to not happen, but he was still nervous as hell. Today was no different, they'd started it as they had for the past fortnight, kissing and cuddling in their now shared bed, only today, Deidara's stomach didn't interrupt before things got steamier. Sasori was nibbling Deidara's neck, making the blond squirm and moan, and his other hand was slowly sneaking down to the sculptor's loose pajama pants and slipping inside, rubbing his cock through his boxers, causing Deidara's moans to increase in volume slightly. As always, Sasori was always the instigator of their little shenanigans and he took upon this role again as he slowly removed Deidara's pants and boxers (the only clothing he wore in bed) and threw them across the room, wrapping his hand fully around the blond's quickly hardening cock. A string of soft moans punctuated by Sasori's name followed as he began to stroke up and down, waiting,_Deidara._

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)_

_I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)_

_I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison _

As the sculptor's eyes fluttered closed, Sasori smirked slightly, and put his new plan into play. Deidara's blue eyes snapped open, wide as saucers before clenching shut again as he moaned loudly at the hot, wet feeling engulfing his lower regions. Sasori chuckled from his position between his lover's legs, the sound vibrating around the blond's cock which was currently in Sasori's mouth, producing louder moans.

Just when he thought he could take no more of the sweet torture, Sasori pulled off, Deidara whined in protest. Sasori smirked, brushing a drop of precum off his lip with his thumb,

"I have other things in store for you Dei-kun." He whispered, moving back up to kiss the blond,

"Are you ready?" Deidara didn't need to ask what Sasori was getting at. He bit his lip, took a deep breath and nodded,

"Y-yeah." The red head raised an eyebrow,

"Sure?"

"Just do it, un." He replied, closing his eyes briefly.

Sasori nodded, grabbing the bottle of lube he'd had lying around for Kami knows how long. He knelt between Deidara's legs, uncapped the bottle and coated three of his fingers in the cold substance. He glanced back up at the sculptor to see half lidded blue eyes staring down at him. He slowly positioned the first finger, and after a small nod from the blond, gently pushed it in. He felt Deidara tense and wriggle slightly, no doubt the new sensation felt more than a little weird. He cooed softly, moving the digit in and out, getting him used to the feeling before slipping another, nearly stopping the movements all together when the blond whimpered,

"Shh, it's okay, it'll get better...I promise" I hope was the phrase actually going through Sasori's mind, but it wouldn't do anything for Deidara's nerves should he voice it. Besides, thinking of the large number of men who did this on a regular basis, it had to feel good eventually, right? He tried angling his fingers differently on each small thrust, trying to find that spot that was supposedly there. Deidar's small pained noises suddenly turned into a gasp and a moan,

"Shit Danna...do that again..." he groaned. Sasori smirked slightly. Gotcha. He aimed for the same spot, his confidence growing when the blond didn't even notice the third finger entering him.

_One look could kill_

_My pain, your thrill_

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)_

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)_

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison _

When he was certain that Deidara was fully prepared and relaxed, Sasori removed his fingers, chuckling slightly at Deidara's whine of protest. He quickly lubed his cock, making sure there was an even layer of the liquid covering his length. He positioned himself, looking into those blue eyes, clouded by lust and desire,

"Do it." Deidara whispered huskily. Sasori nodded absently, pushing the head of his cock past the first tight ring of muscle. Both men gasped. Deidara at the feeling of being stretched further, Sasori at the tight heat constricting his arousal. He slowly pushed in more, biting his lip when Deidara mewled in pain, but not stopping until he was fully in. Resisting the urge to fuck the blond senseless now, he leaned down, feathering light kisses to Deidara's chest and collarbone,

"Are you okay?" He managed to ask. The sculptor nodded, his eyes slowly opening and his hands relinquishing their vice grip on the blankets slightly,

"Un, just move." He replied. Sasori placed a hand on Deidara's hip and pulled out a short way, pushing back in, aiming for the blond's prostate again. Another whimpered. Missed. he tried again. A loud moan followed by Sasori's name. Perfect. Now he had his target, Sasori moved a little faster. Deidara's moans increased in intensity as Sasori's thrusts quickened and got a little harder. Each movement sending white shocks of pleasure up his spine. The blond untangled a hand from the blankets to grasp his leaking cock, stroking it in time with his Danna's thrusts. A particularly hard thrust sent Deidara screaming Sasori's name as he climaxed, coating both their stomachs in hot white liquid. This in turn sent Sasori over the edge as Deidara's muscles tightened around him. His voice reaching a crescendo as he came deep inside his lover. Exhausted, Sasori pulled out gently and all but collapsed on top of Deidara, his sweat soaked hair clinging to the equally sweat skin of the blond's chest. Said blond giggled, wrapping an arm loosely around the red head's shoulders,

"D-Sasori...that was...amazing...un.." He said breathlessly. Sasori smiled at the use of his name, not 'Danna',

"I know..."

They lay like that for some time, cuddled into each other as the sweat slowly evaporated from their bodies and their breathing returned to normal. Finally Sasori found the strength to lift his head and allow red-brown eyes to meet blue ones,

"Deidara?"

"Un?"

"I love you." Deidara smiled, feeling those butterflies, Konan's words coming back to him,

"Love you too Danna." He replied, snuggling further into the red head's shoulder as the Sandman took his hand and led him to the world of dreams. Sasori gazed at the sleeping blond in his arms before returning the affection nuzzling and closing his own eyes.

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)_

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)_

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah_

_I don't want to break these chains_

_Poison, oh no_

_Runnin' deep inside my veins,_

_Burnin' deep inside my veins_

_It's poison_

_I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison _

_(A/N: Lyrics in italics are from Poison by Alice Cooper. Title inspired by the song and the lyrics do to an exten describe how Deidara feels. Sasori is dangerous, but he wouldn't give him up for anything._

_Remember, reviews make Akatsuki's clothes come off! )_


End file.
